Awakenings
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: Thorin, the King under the Mountain believes that nothing can change the prophecy of him returning to Erebor to take his throne back. But when an accident forces an unlikely pair into the Company,will Thorin learn what it really means to be King.?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, **

** If you listen to the Gladiator track on You Tube that contains Elysium, Honor Him, and Now we are Free as you are reading this, it truly sets the emotional mood of the entire chapter. ( If there is music to play at the same time I'll tell you.) =)**

* * *

Her blood sang. She could feel it as I pounded through her, the energy of the mighty beast below her melding with hers, thoughts mingling and molding, the touch and belonging that only twins in the womb have. Together.

"Valcoroth? Let's set up camp here for the night." The quaint little town looked like a plaything from the height they were at, but it would do for a night. Outside of town there was a small grove of trees that looked just big enough to allow Valcoroth to land safely and change before they went into town for supplies. She felt the muscles of his wings flex as they dove gently, as to not worry any of the small folk that were hurrying home.

"I wonder what all the bustle is about?" And beneath her she felt Valcoroth shrug_. " I have never seen these creatures before. Maybe it is just their way."_ The air grew cooler as they continued to dive when the sharp scent of ozone filled the air. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she panicked.

"Dive Valcoroth! DIVE!" She screamed as a gust of wind ripped the words from her lips. The lighting hit its target with accuracy and all of its deadly power. She felt the connection between her and Valcoroth being severed as they fell, her screaming for him to wake up. The earth seemed dreadfully close now that she falling towards it, panic obliterating all thought, when a soft note of music whispered through the air. The sweet tune held words, words that were not understood in her head, but in her hearts. It spoke of freedom and a yearning deep within to return. Return where, she did not know, but something inside her she too needed to follow the uncarved path. Shutting her eyes, she made herself not panic; the world continuing to rush up to meet her while she continued to listen. Darkness came, warm and soothing as a roar barley echoed over the song, pressing her into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Can anyone help me? Please?" Valcoroth wanted to cry. His master was in his arms, the shirt she was wearing, soaked in blood from a wound on her side where the lightning struck her. He himself barely awoke before they both hit the ground and grabbing her held her closely as the landed with a thunderous explosion of dust and other debris. Now he was standing in the middle of a world that seemed just a bit too tiny for his liking. All around him were homes with lights but all refused to admit him and his master. They did not trust strangers he realized, injured or not.

Tears were now falling as he felt her life force draining from her; their bond slowly designating with it. " Please. Please don't die. "He whispered holding her close, his lips on her forehead. He couldn't live without her, he was hers and she was his, no matter what ever happened and if she died so would he. He had fallen to his knees in the mud as small drops of rain began to fall from the sky mingling with his tears as if the sky itself was mourning her passing. A sob wrenched from his throat, a mixture of sorrow and anger, blending together in a gasping growl. The she was gone. Her connection fading as if is was nothing more than smoke. Valcoroth head shot up and he roared, the anguish tainting it painfully.

" NO!" He sobbed, his face pressed into her long brown hair. " Come back. Come back to me my love." He whispered wishing it would give her life. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, tears making it hard for him to see. Before him stood a man dressed in a dark blue cloak and armor. Valcoroth stared up at him through sickened eyes as the world around him began to darken.

" Balin! " The man's deep voice rang out and suddenly there was another man with a white beard beside him. The last thing Valcoroth thought before he allowed the darkness to take him as it did his master was how he was planning to set the man's beard on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin managed to grab the girl before the man who was holding her collapsed in the mud. Balin was by the man's side in an instant, turning him over and checking if he was still alive. " How is he?"

" Alive." Balin was on his knees in the mud giving Thorin the impression that he was shorter than even these Hobbit people who one of which they were dining with. " But unconscious. What ever happened to him and her must have been really nasty." Thorin gazed back at the girl again, her long hair plastered wetly to his armor.

" Get Dwalin and bring him into the house. I want Gandalf to take a look at them." He stated and began marching back to Bag End.

" Well?" Thorin sat at the head of table that the girl was now lying on. " She'll live." Gandalf spoke, his voice betraying his curiosity. Thorin smiled. " So what was wrong with her?"

" Its seems that the girl here was struck by lighting." Thorin frowned. " Struck by lighting? How was that even possible unless she was in a thunderstorm,"

" Or was flying." Gandalf said as he locked eyes with Thorin. He laughed; he couldn't help it. The very thought of flying in the sky like a bird…" It's probably just an accidental burn Gandalf. That's all." Thorin stood and adjusting his vest went to leave.

" That's not all that worries me." Thorin stopped. " What do mean?" Gandalf sighed and gently placing his long fingers against her forehead beckoned Thorin over.

"Look at her. What do you see?" Thorin gazed down at the sleeping lass; her full lips pressed calmly together like two rose petals as she softly breathed. Her nose was straight, but a slight scar told Thorin that it was broken when she was young. He sighed in exasperation and taking a step back, looked at Gandalf.

" I don't know what you want to see…" The girl's eyes flew open as she sucked in a deep breath. Her eyes, blue as the sapphires that hung from Thorin's neck as his birthstone, connected with his and then Thorin knew. The face that she carried was all too familiar to him and he panicked.

" Stop it Gandalf." He hissed and Gandalf quickly removed his hand causing the girl's eyes to shut once more into peaceful dreaming. Thorin eyed the old wizard warily and sucked in a breath.

" How?" He commanded wanting to know, but the ever silent mage only shrugged. " I do not know but I believe that the man in there had something to do with it."

Thorin glanced into the other room where the black haired man was also sleeping. He was about 6'2 with his hair cut only to his shoulders, which were broad, and across his exposed torso were numerous scars. There was a tattoo of wings on his back, which Thorin presumed to be his clan marking. But it was the black nails he harbored and the greenish cast to his pale hide that unnerved Thorin the most. It wasn't normal even in Middle Earth.

" Are we done in here because I would really like my table back?" The voice brought Thorin out of his thoughts and he found Bilbo standing at the doorway. Thorin went to speak, but Gandalf chided the hobbit first with his soothing words. He watched the hobbit's face grimace in anger and disgust.

" Clean it up when you're done. I'm going to bed." And with that Bilbo was gone.

" We are going to have to figure out what to do with her." Thorin murmured and Gandalf placed his knarled hand on Thorin's shoulder.

" That is your choice Thorin. Now since you understand what is at stake."

" But I don't," Thorin went to reply, but the wizard was already gone. Thorin smiled to himself. If he was going to be king; Walking over to the sleeping girl, he studied her fine boned features for any other sign that she wasn't what he knew. But all he saw was what Gandalf showed him. Reaching up, he gently stroked her cheek.

" Well it seems you are your friend are coming with me."


End file.
